Perfect
by Shade Penn
Summary: If he wanted something, he took it. If he wanted to break something, he made sure it was broken. But broken things can still be fixed, and he intended to make Jack perfect. Non-Con. Onesided Jack/KO.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I bring you more Creepy!Knock Out, and I think this is the creepiest that I've made him so far. I think I even freaked myself out a little.**

**I also added a little bit of Onesided Jack/Optimus because I could totally see it.**

**This was inspired by Slipknot's "The Virus of Life" and "Prosthetics."**

* * *

The first time he felt his chest burn, he thought it was just something he ate, and his mother gave him a pill for it. He also thought it was just some kind of jet lag because of the whole thing with Optimus' memories and him going to Cybertron with Arcee to fix it. The second time his chest burned, he didn't think much of it and just took another pill; the burning going away. Though from the corner of his eye, he thought he saw something as he was walking out of his workplace.

He just brushed it off.

The third time it happened, the burn _hurt_. He asked his mother to have one of the doctors take a look at him, but his heart rate was normal and the blood they took came back with nothing wrong. It worried both him and June because they didn't know if it would continue. The doctor just advised them to come back if the pain came back.

With nothing else to go on, they did as instructed.

June had kept a close eye on Jack whenever he was in her sight and would call him when he wasn't to make sure he was alright. She's asked him when they were seeing the 'Bots and he'd embarrassedly told her he was alright, though when Optimus himself had asked him if something was wrong, he'd flushed and explained about the chest burn. Arcee had been worried and disapproving when she found out he'd kept it from her.

Though not wanting her to get worried _was_ the reason he hadn't wanted to tell her. But he kept the fact he might be seeing things to himself; it didn't help he kept seeing the same gleams of red from the corner of his eye every time he left his work. And every time he tried to see what it was, Arcee would come to pick him up and he didn't want to draw attention to it.

He should have known it wasn't just his imagination.

The red 'Con came out of nowhere and shock had him still for a moment before he ran; he couldn't hear the car behind him, but the 'Con drove ahead of him and sharply turned, the door opening and before Jack could make a turn of his own, he went straight into the cabin. He groaned and tumbled over himself as he tried to get out of the car, but he was forced to pull his legs up or else the closing door would have caught his legs and figured Knock Out wouldn't care if he got hurt.

Jack lifted himself up and tried to get the door to open. "Let me out!" he shouted and could hear his blood rushing through his ears and his chest felt constricted.

"Be quiet, skin job." Knock Out hissed and used the seat belt to strap Jack to the seat. The boy stilled as a blue light ran over him and Knock Out let out a nonchalant hum. "Huh, I was right." He said haughtily to himself.

Jack furrowed his brow, confusion overriding the fear he was feeling. "What?"

"I said _be quiet."_ Knock Out hissed and used a small electrical shock to make Jack go unconscious. "That should keep you out for a while." He muttered to himself and opened his comm. link. "Open up a ground bridge."

* * *

Jack groaned as he woke up, grimacing at the unpleasant shock he'd felt and his eyes shot open as he realized that the 'Con had caught him. He tried to move, but he was strapped down onto a large slab and smaller restraints were keeping him where he was. He wriggled around, but couldn't do anything other than struggled uselessly.

The boy looked around as much as he was able to see where he was, though the gloomy darkly lit space filled with other slabs and the counter with tools stationed in the corner left an ominous feel in the room. Jack gulped as he eyed the sharp objects and wondered if they were going to be used on him.

The doors to the room slid open and Jack glared at the smirking red medic that came in, but then it changed to fear when Megatron himself walked in next. The mech glared maliciously at Jack, his optics narrowed in disdain and then shifted his glare to Knock Out.

"You have brought this _pest_ onto the Nemesis, why should I not terminate him where he lays?" Megatron growled.

Knock Out's smirk fell as he straightened up, his expression turning momentarily serious as he pulled out a small device and let the blue light that came out slid over Jack before holding it out to Megatron. "There was a spark signature picked up not long ago, and I went out to see for myself; it was coming from this human, and as I kept track of him the signal grew stronger. I brought this human because he has a spark."

Jack rapidly paled as he heard this and that the red gleams had been Knock Out spying on him. He thought about how this could have happened before thinking back to the trip to Cybertron. Was that how this happened? But how? Jack saw that despite himself, Megatron looked grudgingly intrigued.

"And what exactly would it do to this human?" he questioned.

"As the spark grows stronger, his human body would no doubt be unable to sustain it, and it would look for other means of staying active; his body would change to that of a Cybertronian gradually." Knock Out explained bluntly. "Though I can assure you, this process would be quite…_painful_."

Jack grimaced and he could have sworn that despite the poor lighting that he saw Megatron almost smirk. "Make sure this human's stay is _comfortable_ while he changes." The mech said and Jack wasn't feeling very comforted by the smirk that returned to Knock Out's faceplate. "Inform me when it has completed."

The clang of the door following Megatron's departure left the room in a foreboding silence.

Jack squirmed in the restraints as Knock Out swaggered over, that smug smirk seemingly a fixed upon expression upon his faceplate. "Why?" he questioned as from what else he got from the conversation was that Knock Out had gone behind Megatron's back to get him. "You didn't know he wouldn't have killed me."

Knock Out grinned down at him. "Oh, but I did. For ever how much he hates you, I knew he wouldn't miss the opportunity to torment you himself when you are the proper size for it." He explained. "As for the why I took you…why not? I saw your signature, wanted you, and took you; it's really as simple as that."

"Is there a chance you'd let me go after this?" Jack asked nervously.

"No." Knock Out said flatly. "Though that doesn't mean we still can't have some fun before you change."

Jack furrowed his brow, his face paling once more. "W-what did you just say?"

The 'Con didn't answer as his servo shifted into a saw and he leaned it down closer to Jack. The boy struggled screamed as he tried uselessly to get away, his chest constricting with fear as he closed his eyes and he waited for the horrible feeling of the saw ripping into his skin. He heard the sounds of the mech chuckling before the buzzing quit abruptly and Jack opened his eyes and squinted as that damn blue light was shined on him again.

Knock Out looked pleased with himself. "Well, it seems fear causes your spark to react more quickly, and that makes the process speed up in turn." He looked momentarily contemplative. "It seems I won't have much time to torment you while you're still human," he paused once more, "though there's still first dibs _after_ you've finished changing."

Jack shuddered at the things Knock Out was implying. "The Autobots will come for me."

Knock Out tilted his helm. "Really now; and why would they do that? They couldn't even get their Prime back when he was on this ship."

"You're wrong." Jack spat.

"Am I?" Knock Out questioned and without warning, he reached down and scratched along Jack shoulder, causing the boy to cry out as his shirt was stained with blood. "I'm going to scratch you every day to prove your little theory wrong, and when you're cover with scratches you'll see that they don't care."

Jack gritted his teeth and through the pain he glared defiantly at the medic. "You're wrong." He repeated stubbornly.

"You're stubborn," Knock Out said and chuckled darkly, "I'm going to enjoy tearing that down."

Jack's glare heated. "Do your worst."

Knock Out returned the glare with a dark grin. "Well I can't do my _absolute_ worst without killing you, and where would the fun be if you ended up dead? No, I'm going to _break_ you until you won't be able to recognize yourself." He continued and dug the tip of his claw into Jack's chest to emphasize his point and the boy cried out at the painful sensation. "And when there's nothing left of you," his optics bore chillingly down into Jack's eyes, "then I'll make you _perfect."_

* * *

When Jack awoke, all he could feel was the increasing pain in his chest and the aches from the cuts on his body. He couldn't keep track of how long it had been, but even with what Knock Out said about giving him the scratches each day, he didn't believe him. He wouldn't put it past the 'Con to just do it anyway to try and trick him.

He wasn't given any kind of food or water, Knock Out only taunting him about how they had to hurry up the transformation if he wanted to survive. He had been stripped of his clothes because the medic informed him that he wouldn't have any use for them, and Knock Out had taken the time to mock him and degrade his human body's reproduction system. It terrified Jack when he saw the promise in the 'Con's optics when he told him that he'd show him how it was _really_ done.

When his fear spiked his spark up in response, the mech had looked pleased with this and Jack wanted to desperately believe these horrifying hints about what Knock Out wanted to do to him were just digs at him.

Jack cringed as the pain intensified and he looked down at his chest, grimacing as he saw through the chest wounds the faint glow of a spark. He gasped as he felt a pulse go through him and heard the metal restraints creak. He was wary of what was going on but didn't have time to think about it as a more painful pulse went through him and heard the restraints creak further.

The doors to the room slid open and Knock Out walked in, his optics going straight to Jack and he paused only for a moment and shined that blue light over him. He looked down at the results and grinned as he more cautiously made his way over to Jack. "It's almost done." He said quietly and dragged one sharp claw over Jack's thigh and the boy froze. "You're almost ready now."

"Get. Your. Hand. Off. Me." Jack gritted out, but this only caused the mech to chuckle like he'd heard something particularly amusing.

"You can't hide it; you think I don't see just how frightened you are?" Knock Out questioned and drew his claw further up Jack's thigh. "Of this?" he brushed past the groin area. "Of _me?"_ he added and dug his claw deeper into the chest wound to let the spark glow brighter through the blood.

Jack cried out and tightly shut his eyes as waited for the wave of pain to pass, the sound of the metal underneath him bending. He peeked out and saw a disturbing look of fascination on Knock Out's faceplate as his optics stayed fixated on the glow of Jack's spark.

"Do you have any idea how easy it would be to tear that lovely spark out of you? Too easy, it's the reason I didn't kill you when I had the chance." Knock Out said and never looked away from the blood and glow. "It would have been all too easy to rip your fragile body to pieces, but where would the fun be in that? This change gave me the means to bring you here."

"You're crazy." Jack wheezed out. "You're sick and crazy."

"As if you are any saner than I am," Knock Out retorted, "as if you haven't done something crazy for someone you wanted."

Jack thought of how he went to Cybertron to help get Optimus' memories back and bit down on his lip; because damn it all he _did_ understand that. He had never done something that the Prime would disapprove of because he wanted to impress the mech, even if the attention he'd ever get was that of an acknowledging glance.

He knew what Knock Out meant, and he _hated_ it.

The medic saw the hesitation on the boy's face and smirked as he loomed over him, the tip of his claw under Jack's chin and he tilted it up to make him look at him. "You have, haven't you? And has it gotten you what you wanted?" he questioned and Jack remained silent. Knock Out wasn't deterred though as he kept on speaking, "When I break you down, I'll make sure to erase every touch you wanted from them with my own, until you can't get enough of me. And when you think back, all you'll know is me."

Jack's breathing increased as he finally comprehended the fact Knock Out was not trying to make his transformation speed up; he really seemed to mean what he was saying. "You're sick." He repeated.

Knock Out's optics narrowed into slits and he very deliberately dug even deeper into Jack's chest until the glow of the spark shined out. Jack screamed as waves of pain flooded through him and he heard the metal creaking and bending more as the pain grew more and more painful and constricted.

Knock Out backed away as he watched with sadistic captivation as that little push over the edge had finally triggered the full transformation.

Jack felt like dying as his body felt like it was being ripped apart, and for all he knew it very well could have been. He wanted to fall unconscious, but even as the pain became too great he couldn't escape it. Screaming gave him little release as he could barely tell whether it was him or the metal screeching around him to the point the sounds all blurred together into one incomprehensible mess where the only thing he was sure of was how much he wanted to die.

Only when the pain abruptly stopped was Jack given sudden clarity once more. He could feel how much his throat hurt from screaming, he didn't feel the scratches on his body or the deep chest wound, and when he opened his eyes, everything seemed closer.

When Knock Out was in his line of sight, the mech's intense stare had him pinned before he knelt down and held Jack's shoulders down; Jack being very much aware now that he was in his Cybertronian body. The medic's optics looked over his face and over his frame, and Jack peered down at his new body, all black and silver. The mech's words made him snap his attention back to the medic, whose faceplate was too close to his own.

"You're finally ready now."

Terror finally set in as Jack was felt the claw digging painfully into his shoulders as he was pinned down and the kiss caused him to thrash his arms out at the medic. "Get away from me!" he yelled out hoarsely and the stinging in his throat made him wince.

Knock Out grabbed his flailing arms and pinned them down with one hand as his other shifted into a saw again and he held it threatening close to Jack's face. "Be still, or I'd hate to have to ruin that pretty face so soon." Jack stilled at the dead serious way Knock Out was looking at him. "If you move, I will make you regret it." He hissed.

"You are already are." Jack snapped without thinking.

Knock Out scowled and slammed Jack's head against the floor, momentarily disorienting him as he heard Knock Out keep on talking. "It's going to hurt, Jack. And whether you want it or not, and it's going to happen." He said tersely. "It's time to deliver on my promise, Jack. I'm going to tear you down, and then I'm going to make you perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is where the non-con happens, and though it's not graphic I give you fair warning.**

* * *

"You, you can't do this!" Jack shouted and he thought about what Megatron had said. He didn't want to say this, but he also didn't want Knock Out to continue on with what he was about to do. "You have to tell Megatron! A-and you said I could eat!"

Knock Out stared down at him blankly for a moment and scowled as his saw shifted back into a servo and he held Jack's chin. "You have no idea how lucky you are right now." he muttered and Jack felt a prick at the back of his head and he was forcibly put into stasis. "But it won't last long."

The medic lifted Jack up from the floor and walked over to another berth and used the normal restraints to keep Jack in place. He once more looked over the new body appreciatively as the transformation had been seamless and there wasn't a flaw he could see. He frowned though as he thought that wasn't true; the colors, he didn't like them.

That would have to be the first thing he got to change, and with Jack in stasis until he brought him out of it, he could take all the time he wanted to perfect his appearance. And that optic color would have to go as well, Jack wasn't an Autobot, and even in that frail human form blue had never suited him.

Red, on the other hand…

But first, he _did_ have to inform Megatron of this. When Knock Out left the room, he made sure to lock the door behind him as Jack's new _residence_ on the Nemesis was something only he, Megatron, and Soundwave were privy too and it wouldn't do for him to have everyone else learning about his new toy.

The mech found Megatron and Soundwave decoding the Iacon files and he stood straight as he gave his report. "The human has now finished his transformation."

"Was there any…unpleasant side effects?" Megatron questioned not looking away from the screen.

Knock Out paused as he thought briefly about how to answer that. To _him_, all he could see when he had looked at Jack's human body and Cybertronian body were what he was _going_ to make him; he never saw Jack for himself. "He is…seamless, but still unremarkable. I inquire if I may make some…adjustments to make looking at him bearable."

Megatron was silent momentarily. "Do what you will."

Knock Out stifled his grin as he nodded solemnly and saluted. "Yes, Lord Megatron. He will be ready when you want him." he said and left the room before he swaggered back to where Jack was being kept. He unlocked the room and when he walked inside, he locked the doors behind him so no one could interrupt them should he be needed. He further more turned his comm. link off so he wouldn't have any distractions.

With precise steps, Knock Out walked over to Jack's prone body, this brand new canvas he was allowed to do with as he pleased. He traced one claw over the protective chest plating that covered Jack's spark idly as he thought about the colors he could choose from.

More important he thought of the waste it would be for him to pretty Jack up and only ruin the effort with what he and Megatron were planning. He could not account for what Megatron wanted to do to Jack, but he knew what _he_ wanted, and that it would leave a mess. And that was not even including how he was going to break Jack in the first place.

Frowning, Knock Out realized that he couldn't just fix Jack up right away and that it would be less wasteful if he did what he'd planned on doing beforehand first. With a sullen sigh, the red mech wheeled his tools over to the top of the berth and started to open the helm. First things first would be to make the necessary modifications.

Knock Out pondered how to proceed with this part, on the one hand he wanted to completely rewrite Jack's processor, but on the other hand it would only take away his fun if he did so. He decided on a compromise, one that would let him keep his promise of erasing the thoughts of others and still let him have some leeway to break him even after Megatron was done with him.

The mech tinkered around with the cables and wires that were just like that of other Cybertronians he'd worked on, both ally and enemy alike. He knew that while he changed Jack's processor around and that the results would be quite pleasing, it still didn't make waiting any easier as he clamped open Jack's optic lids. He had some spare optics around, though he'd never been able to make any use of them.

He carefully severed the optic wires one by one and removed the first, using clamps to further prevent any leaking. He inspected the first replacement optic before patching it into the empty socket and then repeated the process with the other one before he brought Jack out of stasis.

_'It's show time.'_ He thought as the new red optics turned online. He tilted his helm as he stared down at the mech. "Jack, how are you?" he asked like he cared about what the other had to say, because he knew very well from his tinkering that it wouldn't be _him_ Jack was currently seeing.

It would be the one he wanted, and the first step Knock Out was taking to break Jack was making that dream come true become a living nightmare.

Jack smiled; a soft and relieved one at that. "I knew you wouldn't abandon me."

Knock Out's optics narrowed momentarily as he was starting to have sneaking suspicion that perhaps it wasn't a _human_ Jack wanted. It was an Autobot. "Of course I wouldn't, why would you even think that?" he cooed and gently stroked Jack's helm.

The mech leaned into the touch, his faceplate taking on a distinctly heated coloring. "That creep said you didn't care about me anymore."

Knock Out had to reframe from glaring at Jack at how he was described as he leaned down closer and continued to gently stroke the helm. "I came to get you, doesn't that prove I care?"

Jack smiled at him, no, not _him_, at the Autobot he was seeing in his stead. "Yeah, I knew you did." His face twisted up suddenly as he seemed to be aware of the restraints on him. "What...?"

"We didn't know how you would react to waking up in this…new body; I just wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong." Knock Out explained as he placed his servo onto Jack's shoulder in a mockery of a comforting gesture. "Though obviously there has to have been."

Jack grimaced; having obviously accepted the flimsy excuse as to why he was restrained for the moment. Though this of course revealed the level of trust Jack placed in his dream Autobot. "I had a spark ever since Cybertron apparently, that's why my chest had burned. Heh; no wonder the doctor couldn't find out what was wrong with me."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with you." Knock Out said and traced a claw against Jack's cheek.

The mech's faceplate heated up further. "Thanks." He said sincerely and wriggled his wrists. "Though since I'm not going to freak out, can you let me loose? I want to see the others."

Knock Out chuckled as he played along and made a show or reaching for the restraints. "Of course, but although, there _is_ something I've been meaning to ask you." He said and Jack sighed as he stopped short of letting him go.

"Yes?" he asked.

Knock Out placed one servo onto Jack's chest plate as he leaned over the mech until they were almost nose to nose. "How long have you wanted me?"

Jack's optics widened and he sputtered in response at what he thought was an out of nowhere question. "What? Why would you ask me that?"

"It's not like it wasn't that hard to see," Knock Out purred and lightly traced over Jack's chest, who was looking distinctly uncomfortable with this new attention being paid to him. "Now how long has it been?"

Jack glanced away from him, but Knock Out used his free servo to make Jack keep optic contact with him. "Not long after I met you, I admired you greatly," he whispered, "that's why I went to Cybertron; the 'Bots weren't the only ones who missed you, you know."

Knock Out felt like his processor had temporarily short-circuited as he now realized who Jack was seeing. The Prime himself; he wasn't quite expecting _that_, but then he smirked as he comprehended the fact he was just given a golden opportunity to not only twist this fantasy into something terrible, but that he could make the mech _hate_ Prime for it.

Jack definitely would not look at the Prime the same way again after this.

"You deserve something special then, hmm?" Knock Out questioned and ran his servo down the chassis until he reached the panel between Jack's legs and tapped at the codpiece. "For all your loyalty, don't you agree?"

Jack looked conflicted, but he eventually shook his head. "No, I-I don't, just let me out of these restraints." He said and tried as best he could to close his legs with how they too were strapped down because Knock Out couldn't have had him flailing around.

The red mech tilted his helm again, making a look of confusion pass over his face. "You don't?" he repeated before he glared maliciously down at the mech and leaned forward. "Well I really don't care what you want." He whispered and pulled back and tauntingly circled Jack before he came to a stop at the mech's waist. "It's not like you can do anything to stop me, after all."

Fear flashed across Jack's face as he tried to break through the bonds himself. "You're better than this, this isn't you!"

Knock Out lifted himself onto the berth and straddled Jack as he gripped his helm and leaned forward. "A mech has needs, Jack, and why are you so uneasy? Don't you want this?"

"Not like this!" Jack snapped.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint your perfect vision." Knock Out retorted sarcastically and kissed Jack, who muffled in response and tried to move his helm away. Because of the servos keeping his helm in place it was futile, and the muffling only allowed Knock Out to slip his glossa in to deepen the kiss.

Jack looked stunned by the feel of the glossa roving around in his mouth before he bit down and Knock Out pulled back; he glared down at Jack and backhanded him across the face, his claws leaving gashes that he could just fix later when this was done, so he didn't think too much on that.

His desire was too much and he was tired of playing _nice_ with Jack. It was time to get right to it then.

Knock Out slid his hands back down to the codpiece, and without any gentleness he ripped it off, Jack letting out a startle scream at that. "That was for biting me," he hissed and set the piece aside, "now let's have a closer look, how does that sound?" Coolant began to form in Jack's optics as he shook his head rapidly. "No? Well it's not like you can stop me."

Knock Out reached up to Jack's chest, his digits running along the seam before he dug in and forcibly opened the chest panels; Jack's optics going wide and terrified as he felt the red mech tapped idly on the glass keeping the spark away from him. That wasn't what he was after though, but he savored the terror he was getting from Jack at that moment. He reached behind the glass casing to grab at the sensitive nerve wires inside and tugged on them, which had the effect of making Jack jerk in shock and pain, and let out a surprised cry.

Knock Out chuckled darkly and he reached into the crevice between the neck and shoulder to tickle the nerves there and he made jerk once more at the feeling. "It seems I know you're Cybertronian body better than you do."

Jack grimaced. "S-stop it, s-s-stop it right now!"

"You want me, you must want this." Knock Out retorted and grabbed at another bunch of wires in the spark casing before he adjusted himself as he grabbed Jack's hip with one servo and had the other one at his throat where the vocalizer was. "And now you're gonna get it." he said sinisterly and with one audible click, his own panel slid back and he shoved himself inside with one thrust.

Jack let out a scream as he felt the spike tear into him and the seal shattering on impact. Knock Out paused as he took sadistic delight in hearing that scream, but he severed the wires connecting Jack's vocalizer as he didn't want Jack to burn out his vocalizer. Megatron wouldn't like that.

Knock Out kept his eyes on Jack's ever shifting expression of pain as he started to move, and he dug his digits into the crevices in Jack's hip plating and tweaked the wires and grinned when Jack continued to flinch and he moved faster to the amount of pain he was inflicting onto Jack. He felt his overload start to build and he reached forward to claw at the spark casing, causing spider web cracks along the glass and when Jack arched off the berth in response, he couldn't hold himself back.

When his overload had passed, Knock Out panted heavily as he used the edge of the berth to keep himself upright. He hadn't taken his eyes off Jack's expression and made a show of slowly reaching for the back of Jack's helm and leaned in close once more and kissed him lightly. "Nighty, night." He whispered and put Jack back into stasis.

Knock Out pulled himself out of Jack and got off the berth. He walked over to the tool table and used the cloth on it to clean himself up before he closed the panel. He walked down to Jack's waist and cleaned up the fluid and energon that had seeped out and reattached the codpiece. The mech glanced down at his servos that had become covered with energon and sneered in disgust as he had to clean his servos off.

_'Though,'_ Knock Out thought as he stared down at the unconscious face with a leer, _'I can't say it wasn't worth it.'_

Knock Out grabbed his cleaner and fixed up the scratches he left on Jack's face; now that Knock Out had perverted Jack's dream mech, the fact it was _Prime_ still throwing him for a bit of a loop, the first step was over. Now it was time to make _his_ vision of the perfect mech come true.

After fixing up the scratches, Knock Out scrutinized the colors and what he could replace it with; the silver faceplate he could leave alone because it was still flawless to him, but the black and other bits of silver could be changed with green and blue, though he'd add a bit of red; because if red worked incredibly well for him, then why wouldn't he reflect his own preferred color onto his canvas? It was just another mark that Jack was his, and though Jack wasn't aware that it was Knock Out touching him, the breaking seal indicated he was his first anyway.

The mech made sure he had no energon or fluids on him before he left the room and locked it behind him; he needed to get the paint. He recalled his collection of cleaning products and paint that he would need to change Jack in the back of the sick bay.

When he entered the room, he was momentarily taken by surprise at the Vehicons that were on the berths and Breakdown working on reattaching one's arm. "What?"

Breakdown looked up annoyed. "Where were you? I commed you and you wouldn't answer."

Knock Out blinked and wondered briefly just how long he'd been in that room with Jack but he pushed it to the back of his processor. "I was…doing a task Lord Megatron assigned me and I got…distracted." he said and punctuated it with a sly smirk as he thought about how _very_ distracting it was.

Breakdown narrowed his one optic, clearly seeing that Knock Out wasn't telling him everything. "Now that you're here, you can start up fixing them too."

Knock Out looked around the room once before he walked to the back of the room to his supply closet. "You're doing fine on your own, and I would hate to bring Lord Megatron's wrath down on me for disobeying him." he said gathering up the necessary things.

Though he still looked annoyed with Knock Out, Breakdown's interest was piqued. "And what exactly is that?"

Knock Out felt a brief flash of possessiveness of the mech lying strapped down on the slab in the room he was in, but this was something that would be known when he presented Jack to Megatron. He thought better of it eventually. "You can find out later on, I'm sure everyone will know by then." He said vaguely.

Breakdown grunted in irritation and went back to fixing up the Vehicon as Knock Out walked right back out of the sickbay. The red mech continued back down the hall to the room Jack was in and when he went in, he set the items down on counter and set up a pulley to keep Jack suspended in the air so he could paint him and polish him in one go.

After setting everything up, Knock Out lifted Jack off the slab and attached the other restraints from the pulley to his wrists. His optics darkened in lust as he ran his servos over Jack's prone body, but he had to restrain himself from doing anything as now was not the time to have another round of interfacing.

The next time there'd be no processor changes, it would just be him and Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Contains non-con**

* * *

When Jack was brought out of stasis, his optics went wide as he remembered what had happened to him. He looked around the room he was; it was the one on the Nemesis and he was torn on whether thinking this was a good thing. Well, of _course_ it wasn't a good thing! But, it still made him wonder if what…happened had been simply a nightmare of some kind.

He wasn't even aware that Cybertronians could have those.

His wrists and legs felt restrained so that was a point what happened wasn't real, because he certainly didn't want it to be real. That…that Optimus could do something so horrible to him…it, it was just unbelievable.

Jack tried to keep from flinching as he spotted the red in the corner of his optic and scowled a moment later at Knock Out, who was leaning against a counter with a smug smirk on his faceplate that made Jack just want to punch him. Though he paused in his thoughts as the red mech was slowly looking him over with a smirk that was just as self-satisfied as it was smug.

Jack peered down at what he could see and balked. "What have you done to me?!" he shouted upon seeing the gleaming colors of blue and green, and the heavy amount of polish on him that made him shine. He felt sick to his…stomach, tank? He just felt sick. Knock Out chuckled as he walked forward to stand in front of Jack and gave him another blatant once over. "I've done a great job, you're some of my best work yet." He said pompously. "Why? Don't like it?"

Jack glared at him. "Why did you do this? I…I shouldn't be here."

Knock Out examined his digits as if they were far more interesting than what he was about to say. "Oh, _that_. Well you see Jack, you're precious Autobots came to get you after all," he explained and Jack felt a sense of triumph than was immediately replaced with fear, "but then they threw you back, Prime said they had no use for you. How is that for your rescue party, hmm?"

Jack started to shake. "That's a lie!" he retorted, but his voice was still shaky. "You did something! They wouldn't, _Optimus_ wouldn't…"

"But he did." Knock Out finished darkly and approached Jack to lift the mech's chin up with a digit. "Do you want to know what I found when I examined you?" he asked tilting his helm and Jack shook his head. Knock Out continued though, and to Jack's disgust he sounded as if he was relishing it. "Voice box severed, scratches on that pretty face and on your spark causing, but most damning of all, your seal was broken. One of those Autobots popped your cherry, as the human's might say."

Jack shook his head in denial, and tried with all his might to turn away from the images that came to him when Knock Out said that. "No, no, no, he _wouldn't_ do that! He _wouldn't!_"

"How many times will I have to repeat myself?" Knock Out asked annoyed. "They tossed you back; it's like that human saying you have, if you love something, set it free, and if it comes back then it's yours."

Jack gritted his denta and glared at the mech. "You just horribly twisted that to your own ends! I was rescued, and I _didn't_ come back on my own!"

"You're still here though." Knock Out retorted and gripped both sides of Jack's helm and leaned forward. "And that means you're mine."

Jack tried to move his helm as far back as he could, but Knock Out froze on his own and pulled himself back with an angry huff. Jack felt relieved until he spoke, then his blood, energon, ran cold.

"Lord Megatron wants you now." Knock Out said and walked over to the door to open it, letting Megatron himself walk through the door.

"You have done a…_remarkable_ job." Megatron said grudgingly once more looked over Jack, who felt his disgust and fear increase. "Leave us."

Knock Out bowed. "Yes, Lord Megatron." He said and took his leave from the room, leaving behind another ominous silence.

Megatron narrowed his optics at Jack. "It really is a shame Knock Out's efforts to improve you are in vain."

Jack grimaced. "You're gonna kill me?"

Megatron chuckled darkly. "Before you've even told me the location of the Autobot base? Unlikely and I owe you for all the trouble you've caused me."

"I...I didn't do much." Jack replied nervously as he knew his 'payment' wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Nonsense." Megatron said darkly and dug his claw into Jack's chest plating. "Now, where is the Autobot base located?"

Jack grimaced. "I'll never tell you." He spat angrily and gritted his denta in pain as Megatron dragged his claws down his chest, leaving deep jagged marks in their path.

Megatron growled and dug his claw into Jack's stomach plating, causing the mech to jerk and bite back a scream of pain. "Your attempts at bravery are such a foolish Autobot ideal, just give in and it will stop."

"You haven't killed me yet." Jack gasped. "There's something else…or you would have gotten rid of me sooner."

Megatron's optics narrowed as he twisted his claws and Jack shuddered violently, the pain almost making him black out. "If I wanted you dead, you would be _dead_." He growled. "I have something else in mind for you; if you won't talk now, then maybe another cycle with the good doctor will show make you rethink your options."

Jack was sure he would have paled if he was capable of it still. He felt uncomfortable around Knock Out already, but even with what his memories were telling him of what had happened between him and Optimus, he still couldn't betray them. What happened couldn't have been real; Megatron never mentioned it at all.

For his own sake, Jack held onto that fact with dear life as he felt Megatron give one final twist of his insides and pulled his claws out, completely stained in his energon. He felt something churn where his tank was, and he was too horrified to even think about whether it was his own energon or not. Jack gritted his denta and looked away, and he heard Megatron's footsteps leave his place and he heard the door slide open a moment later, feeling confused and worried about what was going on.

If Megatron was leaving, then that meant Knock Out was coming back in, and he was infinitely more uncomfortable with the medic than the leader. Megatron scared him, but he could deal with scary, just like that day in the mines, but he couldn't handle the _creepy_ way Knock Out was around him.

Jack felt dread when the medic swaggered in, but he felt his anger rise when he looked strangely disappointed. "What are you looking at?"

Knock Out sneered at him. "I paint and polish you up like a high-class pleasure bot, and Lord Megatron doesn't even sample the effort I put into you." He huffed indignantly.

Jack felt ice, followed closely by rage. "You _wanted_ him to violate me?" he hissed as he turned, but immediately cringed back into the slab. That had been a bad idea.

Knock Out 'tsk'ed at him as he walked over, looking over his wounds. He seemed to be ignoring Jack as he spoke. "Though an Autobot already got to you first, so sloppy seconds probably wasn't that much of enticement, no matter how pretty I could make you."

"I'm a _person_, not a thing!" Jack shouted angrily.

Knock Out levelled him with a chilling stare. "You're _not_ a person though, and you're _my_ thing." he said and reached forward to cup Jack's cheek, the other mech trying to move his face away, but Knock Out gripped him tightly by the chin as he leaned closer to Jack's face, only a hairs-breath away, "my," he kissed Jack lightly, "pretty…little," he said punctuating each word with another kiss, one to the cheek, and one to the neck, before he abruptly moved to Jack's audio, "_toy_." He breathed and Jack shuddered, flinching at the feel of the wounds.

"Creep." He whispered hoarsely.

Knock Out chuckled darkly. "I'll change your tune soon enough." He said and slipped his other hand down Jack's undamaged side to his hip and dipped his digits in, tweaking and pulling at the sensitive wires underneath. Jack jerked at the feeling; it wasn't helping his wounds much. He looked down to see the energon started to seep onto his own plating once he pressed his body to Jack's and he scowled in disgust. "First things first." He muttered and reached behind Jack's helm before he unceremoniously sent him into stasis.

* * *

Getting Jack to the sick bay to work on him was easy enough, and as far as those drones would be thinking was that Jack had just gotten on someone's bad side. And soon enough it would be learned _who's_ bad side it was. Though Knock Out supposed he should be grateful that at least Megatron had left Jack's face alone, though that gaping wound and deep claw marks were certainly unattractive.

At least unless he was the one causing it.

After he deigned to carry Jack to the sick bay, he placed him on a slab, not evening bothering with the restraints for the moment. It wasn't like the mech could _go_ anywhere. There were only a few of the Vehicons left, but even when they only glanced briefly t Jack, he wanted to rip them back apart. Aside from Megatron, he couldn't stand the thought of someone else touching what was his. _He_ was the one who found out about Jack, _he_ was the one who brought him here, and _he_ was the one who watched Jack's transformation.

He was Jack's first, and if Megatron wasn't interested, then that just meant he had him all to himself now.

"Who's that?" Breakdown questioned.

Knock Out smirked. "He's our newest guest, I found him not to long ago."

Breakdown looked the mech over for any visible decal. "What faction is he?"

Knock Out shrugged indifferently. "Neutral I take it, though I wasn't quite sure…" he said and nodded surreptitiously down at the mech.

Breakdown raised an optic ridge. "You did this?"

Knock Out blinked, trying to make it seem like he was surprised. "Me? No, but Lord Megatron ordered me to take care of him."

"So he was your earlier assignment then?" Breakdown asked and Knock Out nodded.

"Aside from the obvious, he is a marvelous specimen." He said and began to fix up the gaping stomach puncture, forcibly putting aside how long this was going to take to clean off himself. But then he let his mind entertain the idea that maybe he could get Jack to clean it off of him. He felt his engine rev at the thought, and he ignored the way the others in the sick bay glanced at him.

They didn't need to know what he was going through his processor at the moment anyway. He was sure they could guess just by how he was looking at Jack.

* * *

Jack groaned as his optic went online, just what was Knock Out doing to make him rest so suddenly all the time? The ceiling looked the same, but when he looked around, he saw he wasn't in that room he'd been in since the first day. This one looked…different somehow.

Jack cringed when he saw Knock Out sitting beside him, the front of him covered with a blue liquid, and Jack guessed it was his energon. Was the mech really creepy enough to stay looking like that? "Where am I?"

Knock Out smirked at him. "We're in my quarters." He purred and ran a claw down Jack's chest. "And we're going to play a little game, how does that sound?"

"Frag off." Jack snapped.

Knock Out grinned. "Not yet." He said and reached for something on the floor, and to Jack's surprise it was a cleaning kit. He refused to be relieved, because this wasn't going to be 'fun' at all. He looked annoyed as he palmed the cloth. "This is your energon, and you have to clean it up."

Jack stared dubiously at the mech, but he wondered if he did that, then maybe Knock Out really would leave him alone for now. "Alright." He muttered and noticed how his wrists, while still restrained, could have some movement. There still wasn't enough to try and incapacitate the 'Con, but even a little freedom had him hoping for more.

Then he could try and escape.

Jack was given the cloth and under Knock Out's expectant gaze, he reached out and started to clean away the energon. When there was a path of drying energon, he had to dig in, and the red mech's engine kick up and Jack started to get worried, but Knock Out just kept telling him to keep going. After he cleaned the last bit away, he saw the hungry, crazed look in the mech's optics, and he had no time to react before he was pinned down.

"I guess I couldn't help myself," Knock Out said smirking before he kissed Jack roughly, "I never did anyway. The chase was too easy when you were human, and even when I caught you I thought of ways to get around that problem. It was a lucky break, wasn't it? When I found out you had a spark."

Jack froze briefly as he realized what Knock Out was talking about. "You would violate me even if I was still human?" he asked disgusted and horrified.

"Now I don't have that problem." Knock Out retorted and bit down on Jack's neck cables, causing the mech to let out a startled cry. "You're just the right size; it really is like you were made just for me." He continued and reached down to take off the codpiece on Jack, and then removed his own.

Jack's optics widened as he knew what was coming. "No! Let me go! Get off me!" he shouted and tried to push the red mech away with what little movement he could still make.

Knock Out ignored the shoves and positioned himself in front of the mech's valve. "Don't worry Jack," he said as he mockingly caressed Jack's cheek and stared into the mech's wide and terrified optics, "I'll be better than that Autobot was." He said and with one thrust he was inside, Jack arching his back off the berth as he let out a silent scream.

Coolant began leaking from Jack's optics as he tried to struggle against Knock Out hopelessly, and it brought up nothing but the painful reminder of what Optimus had done to him; though whether it was Knock Out screwing around with him or not, it still burned in his processor.

"There's no seal, Jack," Knock Out grunted as he began to move, but he kept his optics on Jack's face, "do you believe me now?"Jack shook his head rapidly and Knock Out's optics darkened.

"Oh really? How much more proof do you need?" he questioned.

"More than the word of a 'Con." Jack rasped out, and Knock Out scowled at him before he twisted and Jack cried out painfully as the mech dug deeper into him.

"I fix you up, and this is the thanks I get? Perhaps I should throw you to the drones, I'm sure they'd like a pretty thing like you." Knock Out retorted. "Megatron might not be interested, but who's to say that they wouldn't be?"

"Like you?" Jack snapped and Knock Out gave another twist.

"If you won't accept my pleasure now, then I'll just have to change that." He hissed and began to move more erratically, with Jack try and failing to keep his cries to himself. He moved his servos down Jack's sides, his features twisting up maliciously. "When I'm through with you, you won't even be able to walk straight, because you're _mine_!" he snapped. "I'm going to wash away the Autobot's taint, because this is mine," he said reaching under Jack and grabbing his aft, "and this is mine," he pulled up and grabbed the mech's spike, "and so is this, _especially_ this." He said darkly as he placed his servos onto Jack's chest, right where his spark was.

Jack's optics widened again before he cringed as Knock Out dug in deeper, and deeper as the mech bared his teeth, biting down hard on Jack's neck as he felt his overload hit him, with Jack freezing underneath him as he felt it as well.

Languidly, Knock Out lapped at the small amount of Energon that had leaked out of the cables, and pulled himself out before he wiped away the coolant going down Jack's cheeks. "We should do this again soon, you're so good at it." He purred and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, making sure to pin the mech's arms against his side, and lapsed into recharge.

Jack stared blankly up at the ceiling, his entire being numb in shock, and his eyes still wide and unseeing.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack couldn't recharge, as every time he tried to close his optics, he saw Knock Out's smug, sadistic smirk. The arms around him felt uncomfortably tight, the weight on top of him having the effect of making him literally trapped. He forced himself to look away from the ceiling, but he kept his optics off the mech on him and the faceplate so close to his own as he looked around the room once more. Maybe he'd missed something that he could use to get out.

He couldn't see anything within reach, and it disturbed him to think that all the useful things were probably in the room he'd previously been held in. He felt a strange sensation in his stomach area, and with a start he realized that he hadn't been given the 'food' he was promised yet. Jack gritted his denta, this was just another way for Knock Out to no doubt use his need for fuel to degrade him further than he already had. Jack jerk suddenly as he saw a warning flash across his optics that told him he was low on energon and in danger of entering stasis without more fuel.

"So, you're awake." Knock Out's voice grated in Jack's audios, like nails on a chalkboard. It was the most despising sound he'd ever had the displeasure of hearing. The red medic looked at him as he seated himself on top of Jack, his expression once again hungry, and eager, making Jack freeze at the sight. "Up for another round?" he chuckled as if he'd just said something amusing. "Although it's not like you have much of a choice in the matter, after all."

As Jack felt those servos start to work their way down his sides, he spoke up quickly. He didn't want to give Knock Out any ammunition to torture him further, but he would take any excuse to just put it off. "If I don't eat now, I'll go into stasis."

Knock Out's servos froze, and his expression shifted to one of annoyance. "Killjoy." He muttered and slid off Jack, and once checking to make sure Jack's bonds were still holding, he made his way to the door, chuckling once more as he threw a careless, "Don't wait up," over his shoulder and the doors open and slide shut behind him.

Jack looked down at his restraints, and tugged on them as he tried to get them loose, but to no avail. Jack wanted this to just be over, but there wasn't any options that benefited him that he could use, every scenario turned out horribly in his mind when he thought them over. He'd never betray the 'Bots trust, even after the damning evidence that Knock Out reported, and the possible memory of what Optimus did to him, he couldn't do it; it would get him further tortured by Megatron and Knock Out, who would no doubt get bored of his resistance eventually and perhaps just decide to kill him and make him an example to the Autobots.

And even if he did manage to get away on his way, where was there to go? While he wouldn't betray their trust, Jack was in no hurry to go _back_ to the Autobots, as the memory had left its own scar on him.

Jack glanced down at himself, and felt like he wanted to throw up as he saw the red paint on him that was not his own. He wildly reached for the cloth that been discarded and feverishly start scrubbing at the paint smears, and the urge to vomit only increased when he saw the energon stains on in his inner thighs and on the berth, mixed in with a silvery substance that he didn't even want to _think_faster...

Jack had lapsed into a slow scrubbing as his thoughts had grown depressing, but he became dimly aware of the doors once more sliding open, and he sighed, but when he looked up, it wasn't Knock Out standing there in the doorway.

"Hey Knock…" Breakdown trailed off, his one optic widening slightly in surprise as he took in the scene before him. His looked over the red paint smears, the restraints, the energon stains, and the open valve; he didn't need to guess what had happened here.

Jack only knew about this mech from second hand experience, so he didn't know what to expect. Neither of them spoke, the awkwardness so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Jack's optics shifted from Breakdown to Knock Out as the red mech went around the larger 'Con and walked into the room.

"Did you want something, Breakdown?" Knock Out asked sitting on the berth with two cubes in his servos.

Clearly, his originally purpose for stopping by was the last thing on his mind as Breakdown looked between Knock Out and Jack. "What is _this_?"

Jack thought whether or not he should be offended, or if the mech was just asking in general.

"Isn't it obvious?" Knock Out questioned as he set the cubes down beside him and smoothly reached over to put his arm around Jack's shoulder, his grip almost crushing as he pulled the other mech closer to him. "I'm still working on my _assignment_." He added. "Now if there's nothing else, I'd like to finish up." He said and Jack froze.

Glancing once more between them, Breakdown shook his helm and turned on his pede. "When you're done, there's another assignment waiting."

Knock Out waved it away. "Duly noted." He said flippantly and tilted his helm when the doors slid shut. "Hmm, perhaps I should lock the doors so no one can walk in." he paused and smirked. "Nah." He said and reached behind him for one of the cubes. "Now, we're going to play another game."

Jack tried to lean back as the last 'game' hadn't worked out too well for him. "I'm not in the mood to play."

"You are if you want to eat." Knock Out growled and took a large sip from the cube before he smashed his lips against Jack's. Jack kept his mouth shut, as he knew what Knock Out was trying to do, but the warning flashed in front of his optics again and he had no other choice. He opened his mouth and felt the energon gush in, flowing down his throat. The energon tasted strange, but it wasn't unpleasant. How he was being fed _was_ though.

Knock Out pulled back and took another large sip before kissing Jack once more, though some of the energon leaked out from the side of the other mech's mouth. The red mech slid his lips to the corner of Jack's mouth to lick the trail up, causing Jack to cringe at the feeling. The strange feeding continued, with Knock Out occasionally straying to nip at Jack's neck cables and moaning into the kisses, until the cube was empty.

The red mech drank his own cube of energon and stared looked at the stains that Jack hadn't been able to clean off himself. "You do a terrible job at cleaning yourself up, must I do everything for you?" he asked condescendingly.

Jack glared at Knock Out. "You were the one who just force fed me, when I could have just done it myself."

Knock Out smirked patronizingly as he moved his servo from Jack's shoulder down to his waist and stuck his fingers into the seams of the hip plating, teasing at the wires beneath his claws and his engine revved when Jack squirmed against him, the action making him brush against other wires and dig deeper, and that in turn made Jack struggle even harder to get away. Knock Out's engine revved even louder as he felt the other mech's leg brush against his painfully tight panel.

The mech snapped open his interface panel and Jack stilled against him abruptly when he heard that dreaded sound. Knock Out looked into Jack's frightened optics, and he grinned darkly. "Now, now, as much fun as continuing our tryst would be, I have to be somewhere else." He said and when he saw the relief in the other's optics, he knew he couldn't have that and gripped the free servo and forced Jack to grip his spike. "Though that doesn't mean you aren't going to get rid of this _problem_ before I leave."

Jack looked incredulously at the medic and couldn't believe what was going on. He shook his head and tried to remove his hand, but Knock Out tightened his hold, and Jack only ended up tugging on the spike and Knock Out moaned. Jack grimaced and kept still as to not make that same mistake again.

Knock Out smirked, which surprised Jack as he expected him to get annoyed. "You really think I need _you_ to move?" he questioned and forced Jack's hand up and down, who in turn tried to block out the sound and feel of Knock Out.

"You don't even need me for this." Jack hissed and kept his optics on anything but the sight in front of him.

"True." Knock Out conceded. "But you still need to learn these things my dear Jack, and I do like my mechs experienced." He purred, though it turned into a grunt when he felt an overload building.

Jack clenched his optics shut, as tightly as he could and resisted another urge to vomit when he felt something wet slid over his hand. He pulled his hand away when he felt Knock Out let go, and he quickly reached for the cloth to clean the substance off his hand. When he was finished, the red mech took the cloth away and cleaned himself up before closing his panel. Jack saw Knock Out staring at him, and he felt his shoulders tense, especially when he reached for him, but the medic merely reattached the codpiece.

Knock Out smirked at the reaction the other mech had. "Like I said, we can finish later."

Jack shivered, not looking forward to _later_ in the slightest. And as Knock Out got up to leave, he hoped this new assignment took a long time to complete.

* * *

"You summoned me, Lord Megatron?" Knock Out asked upon entering the bridge.

Megatron didn't turn around from looking at the screen. "Have you made progress with the _pest_?"

Knock Out smirked slightly. "It is slow, but yes, my Lord. I have no doubts at least about weaning him from the Autobots, the Prime in particular."

"Oh really, now?" Megatron questioned and glanced back at the medic. "And just what have you done to accomplish that?"

"The former human was rather…_devoted_ to the Prime; I gleaned much from his delirium, and mostly that his reasoning for what he did was too," Knock Out chuckled, though underneath he was seething that Jack might still like the Prime even after what he thought he did, "gain some _acknowledgement_ from him."

Megatron's mouth curled back into a sneer. "Is that so? And you have been successful?"

Knock Out resisted the urge to smirk. "Let's just say that Jack will _never_ look at Prime the same way again."

Megatron looked back at the screen. "And you are certain it will keep him from escaping?"

The red medic frowned and wondered briefly what his leader was talking about. His optics widened in realization. "Lord Megatron, are you planning on sending Jack outside? With all due respect, with the progress I have been making, it's still too soon." He said and the deeper reasoning was that he hadn't even gotten halfway to what he was trying to make Jack.

"Are you questioning my judgement, Knock Out?" Megatron questioned ominously.

Thinking of self-preservation, Knock Out hastily revised his statement. "Of course not, Lord Megatron, it's just that the Autobots haven't suffered this loss nearly long enough."

"Which is precisely why it is the perfect time to reveal the state of their former human comrade, and be sure when the Autobots appear at the energon mine, you keep a _close_ optic on the pest." Megatron explained.

Knock Out didn't _dare_ ask what his leader was thinking this would accomplish; it was a huge risk to let Jack out of the Nemesis, but he had his own assumptions that perhaps seeing the Autobots since their fabricated rescue would finally make Jack give up their location. And of course it would send a willing Jack into his arms to make the shame go away.

Liking the idea the more he thought about it, Knock Out bowed to the silver mech. "Of course, Lord Megatron. Would it be advisable to take back-up?"

"You cannot honestly handle one human?" Megatron questioned.

"No, it's just in case the Autobot's shock wears off quickly and they would be willing to fight to get Jack back." Knock Out replied. Megatron was silent for a moment. "Very well, and when you come back, I shall need a word with the pest."

"Yes, my Lord." Knock Out said and turned on his pede to leave the room. He already knew who would be coming with him and Jack, as Breakdown would no doubt be strong enough to keep Jack away, unless the Autobots sent out that Bulkhead mech, and then he'd have to get some of the Vehicons to do it instead. He pinged Breakdown to meet him at his quarters; he had to make sure Jack was properly terrified before they left after all.

Jack looked at him warily when he entered the room, and he merely smirked at him, letting his optics roam over the paint smears that hadn't been scrubbed out. He couldn't stand stains, but on the sight of such a lovely canvas, it was a beautiful claim he held on Jack. His optics darkened in lust as he walked over to Jack, who scrambled back on the berth as he saw the look Knock Out was giving him. "Stay away from me." He hissed and brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around his knees.

Knock Out grinned at him as he placed his servos on the other mech's knees and ran them down the side of Jack's thighs, who only tightened his grip on his legs. "Don't be that way, you know you liked it." He cooed mockingly.

Jack's optics flared, and Knock Out thought how he'd chosen the perfect shade of red to complement the mech. "I hated every moment you touched me, if it weren't for these binds I'd tear your spike off so you couldn't do it again!" he snarled.

The red mech slipped his claws into the crevice between Jack's legs and into his thigh. "Bloodthirsty, I like it." He purred and pushed his claws against the wires.

Jack bit his lip and shut his optics as his shoulders shook. He appeared very hard to resist opening his legs, and Knock Out scooted closer to Jack and reached behind Jack to adjust the binds, and with a clang, the other mech was pulled flat against the berth with his wrists pinned down. Jack let out a whimper as Knock Out pushed his legs open and crawled up in between them.

The medic rubbed his panel against Jack's, who tried to buck him off, but Knock Out gripped Jack's hips and kept them down on the berth as he leaned in close to his audios. "There's that fire, it'd be a shame to for it to be extinguished before the real fun could even start."

"What?" Jack asked looking horrified.

Knock Out grinned at the reaction. "You think this is all I planned to do? When I said you're mine, you're _mine_." He hissed in Jack's audio. "And I have to thoroughly break in all my pretty new toys, or else how can I get them to work properly? A little…_experience_ never hurt anyone." He added and playfully nipped at Jack's neck. "And since you're mine, it means I can share you with whoever I want."

"Knock Out?"

The medic grinned and Jack's optics widened in recognition as his words no doubt sunk in. Though he had no intention of _actually_ letting Breakdown frag Jack, he would make Jack's terror work to his advantage to keep him complaint during their outing. "Behave, or you'll be getting a first-hand experience of how rough Breakdown can be."

Jack gritted his denta, but his optics dimmed and he nodded reluctantly. "Alright."

Knock Out smirked and removed his hands from Jack's hips and undid the bindings. He got off the berth and walked over to the doors, glancing back to see Jack sit up and rub his wrists. The red mech let the doors slid open. "So you got my ping?"

"Yes, what is this about?" Breakdown questioned and glanced at Jack, who seemed to be steadfastly ignoring them as he kept his optics on the ground.

"My new assignment; Lord Megatron ordered me to take the new mech out for some field experience to the new energon mine." Knock Out replied. "As you can see, he has no alt-mod to change in right now, and I'm sure we can find something that is fitting."

"If he's a new 'Con, then what was with what I saw?" Breakdown muttered.

Knock Out raised an optic ridge as he feigned surprise. "Oh, that? It was nothing really, just something new. I'm _irresistible_ after all." He said haughtily.

Breakdown snorted. "Right, we taking off now then?"

"Yes, I'll just be right out." Knock Out said sending Breakdown away and he let the doors slid shut before he slyly looked back at Jack. He walked over to the mech and tilted his chin up. "Remember, one little slip, and I cannot be held responsible for what happens when I turn a blind optic."

Jack's optics widened, fear flashing across his faceplate before it was a replaced with bitter resignation. "Alright."


	5. Chapter 5

Though it felt nice not to be strapped down to anything, Jack couldn't enjoy this freedom, because he still _wasn't_ free. When they'd gone through the ground bridge, Jack tried to fight the reflex that told him to take a chance and run for it, but he'd heard Knock Out; he didn't have an alt-mode, so he probably wouldn't have gotten very far anyway.

His nerves were even more frazzled when they'd gotten to the energon mine, it felt like he was being stared at and it freaked him out. He kept his voice low so Breakdown couldn't hear him as he glanced at Knock Out, who'd taken to walking beside him. "Why are they all staring at me?"

"You are in your protoform," Knock Out said, keeping his voice low as well, though he looked annoyed with the stares, "in our terms, you are 'naked.'"

Jack's optics widened and he crossed his arms tightly around himself, even though he knew it was useless. "You mean all this time…?"

Knock Out nodded, a smirk crossing his faceplate. His optics travelled down Jack's frame unabashedly. "Yes, though your transformation made you too desirable," he said and reached out to lay a hand on Jack's waist, "I for one can't keep my hands off you." He breathed in the other mech's audio, causing Jack to shudder.

From his point at the front of them, Breakdown glanced back. "Shouldn't you have an alt-mode already? You'd better be able to hold your own."

Knock Out grinned as he pulled Jack closer, rubbing a servo over the gleaming paint stains proudly. "I would gladly volunteer to be your sparring partner." He purred. "We could trade even more than paint marks."

Jack pulled away, making sure he was out of reach, though he didn't go any further. Escape at the moment seemed impossible with the mine they were in. "No thanks, this was a one-time deal." He said and Knock Out glowered at him, but didn't try to touch him again.

The sounds of drilling in the wide cavern drowned out any attempts at further communication, but Jack was still hauled around to show him how the tools worked, even though he already knew how to use the drill. It had been a spur of the moment thing then, just pressing buttons and seeing what happened. He tried to ignore the stares he still felt, and the way it was making his plating crawl. Why didn't Knock Out tell him before that he was naked?

"When will I be able to gain an alt-mode?" Jack asked after he was done being shown the drill.

Knock Out glanced at him, a suddenly malicious smirk crossing his faceplate. "I merely assumed you'd be used to being in your protoform, you're very good at being on your back, after all."

Jack glared at him, as Breakdown glanced away, no doubt thinking of implications of what Knock Out was saying. "Well it's not exactly _my_ fault I haven't had time to get an alt-mode, now is it?"

The red mech shot him a warning glare as he subtly glanced at Breakdown, and Jack felt a shot of fear go down his back. He didn't know how to fully work this body, but he was sure if Knock Out could have been able to, that glance would have come with a silent comm. threat.

When the first shot rang out, Jack was suddenly pulled back against the cave wall, Knock Out had one hand gripped painfully tight on his wrist, and the other had his energon prod in hand. He leaned in and narrowed his optics. "If you try to escape, there's going to be an entire day's worth of you working with the drones." He hissed and Jack nodded quickly.

He watched Knock Out let go of him and engage in combat with Bumblebee, while he saw Breakdown fighting with Bulkhead. He looked around wildly if he could spot Arcee or Optimus with them, wincing involuntarily as he thought of the Prime and clenched his fists onto the rock wall that was protruding in front of him that Knock Out shoved him behind. He looked down at himself once more, moving past the disgust at the ugly stains left on him, and he grudgingly admitted that this armour didn't look at all like it wouldn't be blown off.

He looked like a…Jack gritted his denta at what Knock Out had described him as, but it also horrified him to know that it was probably what the other 'Cons thought he was too, since they didn't know who he had been.

Jack flinched back when a flash of blue suddenly jumped up on the rock wall and he had a pair of blasters pointed in his face. "Wait, don't shoot!" he shouted. "I'm unarmed!"

Shock colored Arcee's faceplate, and for the briefest of moments he wondered just how many of the Autobots knew what he was now. He didn't see any other reaction as Bumblebee was thrown at Arcee and knocked her sideways off the wall. He peered over the wall and saw Knock Out scowl at him.

"Must I really do everything for you, _Jack?_" he asked annoyed.

"What did you just call him?" Arcee questioned angrily and levelled her blasters at Knock Out. "What did you do with Jack?"

Knock Out lazily pointed at the mech behind the wall. "I assure, that's him, though he must look very different. Tell me, how does it feel to know your partner is now one of us?"

_"That's not true, how could Jack become a Cybertronian in the first place?_" Bumblebee shot back, and Jack felt surprised that he could understand him now.

"You see, Jack's little excursion on Cybertron to get your Prime's memories back…had an interesting little side-effect." Knock Out said smirking. Jack felt sick knowing he was probably enjoying rubbing it in. "I merely found the spark he had in him, and then I simply waited for the magic to happen, and the lovely creature standing there is now _my_ Jack."

Arcee looked over at him, as if trying to see whether or not Knock Out was telling the truth. It merely cemented in Jack's mind though, that she wasn't with the ones who had come to rescue him.

"Oh, and if don't believe me," Knock Out interjected, "I can tell you with utmost certainty I enjoyed hearing his screams during the change; just like I had when I had him on his back in my quarters."

Arcee's faceplate twisted up in rage and she launched herself at Knock Out, blasters firing. "You sick fragger!"

Knock Out grinned as he moved back and readied his prod. "Oh yes, I _am_ a fragger, I fragged him good!" he said maliciously and Arcee let out a cry of outrage.

Jack slumped down behind the wall, feeling mortified that Knock Out could so casually mention what he did to him. The red mech was truly delusional if he believed Jack had ever liked it. He froze when he saw Bumblebee come to the wall, but he had no blasters up, even though he looked at him cautiously.

_"Jack, is that really you? When did you meet us?"_ he asked, averting his gaze.

Jack couldn't fault him for being distrustful, and answered him accordingly. "I met Arcee outside my workplace, and then we got chased. You stepped on Raf's toy car when you showed up."

Bumblebee's doorwings twitched. _"Jack; is what Knock Out said the truth?"_ he asked in disbelief and Jack nodded grimly. _"What happened to your eyes? They were blue as a human, but they're red now."_

Jack's optic widened and he touched his faceplate, just underneath one of his optics. "They are?" he asked horrified. "What did Knock Out do to me?"

Bumblebee's optics, from what Jack could see as the mech still wouldn't look at him, showed sympathy. _"Come with us, we can get this sorted out; everyone's been worried about you."_

Jack felt his spark beat erratically in its chamber. He felt guilty for not thinking of anyone else, especially his mother and how worried sick she must be, but he couldn't go back to the Autobots. The last time hadn't turned out so great. Jack was about to reply, when he saw a painfully familiar blue and red mech come charging through, having likely been fighting the Vehicons, and Jack froze.

_"There's Optimus, come on Jack, we can go now. You'll be safe."_ Bumblebee said, now finally looking at him, and seemed to be trying to keep his optics on his faceplate. He looked as sincere as he could get, and Jack desperately wanted to believe that his would be alright, but his fear overrode any other reasoning.

"No, I can't go." Jack whispered and pulled himself closer to the wall.

Bumblebee looked confused by this and stepped forward. _"But-"_

Jack shook his head. "_No_, leave before he sees me."

_"Jack, it's okay, you're safe I'm Knock Out; he won't hurt you anymore."_ Bumblebee said and held out a servo to him.

Jack looked at the appendage, and then at the yellow mech's hopeful optics. He shook his head once more, feeling guilty about crushing this feeling in the other mech. He _couldn't_ go back, why couldn't he see this? Hadn't they been told he was rescued once already? "No, it's complicated! I can't leave! Please leave before he sees me!" he repeated. Jack looked over the wall, and his optics locked with Optimus' and he felt his anxiety turn to panic. '_No, no, no, this can't be happening!'_

_"Jack? Jack, calm down."_ Bumblebee said upon seeing Jack shake. He looked in the direction where the mech was gazing, and he only felt more confused. Why was he so scared of Optimus? Jack had risked his life for Optimus, hadn't he? What _had_ Knock Out done to him?

"Jack?" Optimus asked surprised.

Jack cringed further into the wall; he wanted nothing more than to leave, but he might get shot at, and he didn't want to be near Optimus, the sting of his betrayal still all too fresh in his memory. He hated himself for what he was about to do, but he just wanted to get away. He crouched down and Bumblebee stumbled back in shock. "Leave 'Bee, don't make me hurt you."

"_What? What's wrong?_" he asked.

Jack lunged and knocked Bumblebee over, scurrying over him as he ran to the opposite side of the cave. He jumped back when Bulkhead was suddenly slammed into the wall in front of him and Breakdown looked at him annoyed.

"You; get out of the way!" he shouted and Jack hurriedly ran for cover.

He felt his spark pulse rapidly as he saw that the Autobots were starting to gain the upper hand, and while part of him was glad, he still wouldn't go with them. He could use the distraction, but would the aftermath be worth it? Knock Out had persistently stalked him when he was human, and he doubted that it would change with his he was now.

Jack felt someone grab his arm and he felt himself freaking out when he saw who it was. Optimus looked at him worriedly, and Jack felt sick. "Let me go."

"Jack, are you harmed?" Optimus asked.

"You have a lot of nerves to ask me _that_." Jack said angrily and tried to pull himself free, but Optimus merely held his arm tighter.

"What has happened?" he asked. "We can talk at the base, just come with us." He said calmly.

Jack stilled for just a moment as he looked at the sincerity in Optimus' optics, and how much he'd wanted the mech. But that moment was ruined when he remembered how those same optics looked at him when he was begging for him to stop. He struggled to get out of the larger mech's grip, evening going as far as to hit the mech in the chest plate-right over his spark, right where Jack had felt those digits cracking the glass that protected his spark. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"Jack, calm down." Optimus said soothingly, but it only served to freak Jack out even more as he remembered that soothing voice telling him what he didn't have a say.

"Let go of me!" Jack snarled and slashed his claws across the Prime's faceplate in a moment of terrified anger. He felt the mech let him go, and he didn't think as he ran in the opposite direction, running deeper into the cavern. He looked down at the energon that was at the tip of his digits, and he couldn't believe he had just done that. Jack shook his head and reasoned that Optimus wouldn't let him go, and he wasn't about to be taken back to the Autobot base.

He felt a shock suddenly pierce him, and he dropped to the ground. He was turned over, and Knock Out was above him, looking scuffled and dented. "You weren't trying to run away, were you?" he hissed.

Jack blinked and felt his mouth move as he hurriedly tried to explain. "N-no, I was getting a-away from Optimus."

Knock Out looked surprised, but then he lifted up Jack's servo and saw the energon stains. He smirked at him. "Do you believe me _now_?" he questioned and Jack didn't answer. The red mech shrugged as he lifted Jack over his shoulder. "Time to go now, hope you enjoyed seeing your Autobots." He said sarcastically and ran back into the open cavern, the green ground bridge just in sight.

Just as they left, Jack saw the devastated look on Arcee's faceplate, and he felt his spark break a little. Even if she didn't know, she was still his partner. His guilt came in full force when the bridge closed and he was back on the Nemesis.

He saw the walls moving around them, and he heard Knock Out muttering about how long it'd take him to get out the dents Arcee gave him. Jack felt a flare of vindictive satisfaction at that, but the feeling didn't last long as he taken back to a room he never wanted to be in again. The one he woke up in. He could move, and he had to watch helplessly as Knock Out strapped him to the berth.

The red mech narrowed his optic and leaned in so their chests were touching and he leaned further in to breathe in Jack's audio. "Megatron wants a word with you now, but don't worry, I'll make it all better after."

Jack only managed a small shudder, but as he watched Knock Out leave, he knew he was in for a world of hurt. Now, _and_ after.

* * *

"What's with you and the new mech?" Breakdown asked buffing out the dents Knock Out couldn't reach.

"Why? He's certainly an attractive thing, and he's never said no." Knock Out replied smoothly. "Though he does have that unfortunate look of resembling a pleasure bot, doesn't he? But even then he gets my engine revving."

"If you start revving now, I'm outta here." Breakdown said flatly.

Knock Out snorted, but then he smirked slyly at the mech. "You interested? I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He has a thing for big bots." He said thinking of Jack's _former_ attraction to Optimus. '_Or rather, he _ _had_ _a thing for Prime._'

"Big bots huh?" Breakdown repeated. "Is that why I saw Megatron going into the room you put the mech in?"

Aside from the brief flare of possessive anger, Knock Out wasn't worried. "Yeah, but I'm sure I'll be seeing my mech in the sick bay soon enough."

He knew Megatron was just going to do the physical damage, why be worried? His leader didn't want sloppy seconds after all.

* * *

"And you're absolutely sure _Jack_ did this?" Ratchet asked as he patched up the deep gashes on Optimus' faceplate.

"Yes, he was scared of me. I don't know what brought such a reaction out of him." Optimus said gravely.

"The things Knock Out said," Arcee said disgustedly as she crossed her arms angrily, "those probably had something to do with it. When I get my servos on him…"

"Arcee, do not let your anger cloud you." Optimus said calmly. "It will not help us figure out a way to rescue Jack from the Decepticons."

"But it couldn't just be Knock Out hurting him!" Arcee replied heatedly. "If I had only paid more attention to our surroundings; this wouldn't have happened."

"None us could have foreseen that Jack would have been kidnapped." Optimus said. "We must work on retrieving our friend, and only then could we understand his reasoning for being so frightened."

* * *

Knock Out looked over the delicate plating, so dented, twisted, and stained with energon. There was a gut wound, like the last time, but the chest plates were damaged, as if they had been forcibly ripped open; and Knock Out would know what that looked like. He looked over the deep gashes in the hip plates, and the codpiece gone, the open valve leaking energon and transfluid.

He was wrong, Megatron _hadn't_ just interrogated Jack again.

His beautiful, perfect mech was now stained. But he'd make it better; he was still going to wash all the pain away.

Jack looked up at him, his bleary optics filled with unshed coolant. He looked as bad as Starscream had when Megatron had gotten done with the seeker. He was hooked up to a spark-support machine, so fragile in his current state.

Knock Out saw it as a challenge; to make his Jack shine again, make him _better_. He leaned down over the mech, gently stroking the mech's helm and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry," he said touching Jack's chest plates, causing the mech to cringe. Knock Out's optics held a look of possessiveness as he petted the plates, right over Jack's spark, "I promise, I'll make it _all_ better."


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: non-con ahead.**

* * *

Jack had spent most of the time being repaired unconscious, but because it wasn't the total sleep that Knock Out kept doing to him, he was still thinking about what had happened only days prior. Megatron had wanted the Autobot's location, Jack still refused to give it up, but the mech kept demanding the location, even as the torture grew more violent.

Even as the mech had ripped his chest plates open, threatening to bash in his spark, he'd kept quiet on that one fact he'd clung to like a lifeline. He had been quicker than Knock Out, but Megatron had not exactly been looking for pleasure like the red mech had, just the information he'd wanted.

But Jack had still kept quiet.

With his recent encounter with Optimus, the phantom touch of the Autobot leader returned, overlapping with Megatron's and it terrified him that he was starting to blur them together. He didn't think his mind could take anymore. Was one scrap of information worth this amount of suffering? He saw Knock Out's faceplate in his processor, and he had to bitterly admit that even if he did tell them, Megatron would no doubt let his suffering continue as he'd probably give him to the medic permanently.

It made everything moot, didn't it? If the end result was just more torture, he rather take his chances, no matter how toxic this was.

Jack opened his optics, glancing down at himself, and grudgingly thought that when Knock Out's hand hadn't strayed behind his wires, he had done a good job at patching him up. Then again, with Breakdown helping him, the work hadn't taken as long as he'd thought, and the touches only happened when the other mech hadn't been looking.

What was Knock Out's game? Was he intentionally messing with him by trying to make it seem like he _hadn't_ blatantly threatened to offer him up to Breakdown? He quite honestly didn't know what to think.

Jack saw the life-support machine and he knew enough about beats to know that he was stabilized. He felt torn on being glad to be out of the sick bay, and dread upon where he might go when he was released. His stomach plates still felt a bit sore, and so did his lower regions. Jack flinched when he thought of that.

The door to the sick bay opened, and Knock Out came swaggering in, his faceplate turning up smugly when he saw that Jack was awake. "Hello Jack, I see you're looking very well recovered," he smirked haughtily, "but then again _of course_ you would be. With _me_ manning the station after all."

Jack glared at him. "What do you want?" he spat, but immediately felt stupid for asking.

Knock Out apparently thought the same thing, as the 'are you kidding' look he'd give Jack conveyed as much. "I've come to discharge you, and take you back where you belong."

"Civilization?" Jack quipped.

Knock Out rolled his optics, but they gleamed with such intensity that it made Jack's spinal strut trickle with fear. "No," he answered and slowly walked up to Jack, like a predator cornering their prey, and tilted the mech's chin up, "my berth." He whispered and kissed Jack lightly before he reached up behind the mech's helm, and everything went dark for him.

* * *

Knock Out looked over the repaired plating, so new and waiting to be painted. He smirked and ran a hand down Jack's chest, all the way to his stomach. "You've certainly suffered, but you're almost where I want you." He said into the mech's audio, fully aware of the fact the mech couldn't hear him, but it didn't matter. "I lied, just so you know, about Breakdown; but I've changed my mind, he's going to help me along, because that's what partners are for, right?" he asked smirking.

At first when the idea came to him, he'd been angry for even _thinking_ such a thing, but then he'd seen how it would ultimately benefit him. This wasn't going to be like with the Optimus illusion; no, it would be real, and Jack was going to _like it_.

Moving around to his helm, Knock Out got to work on the pleasure sensors in the mech's processor, though when this was over he was going to reverse this. He'd prefer his mech to be very much himself when he got what he wanted, thank you very much. Manipulating the sensors was one thing, but manipulating Breakdown into actually doing what he wanted was another.

His assistant had no doubt thought Jack was just a mere pleasure bot that had been recruited for more…'recreational' purposes, and who was he to dissuade that? Knock Out had set up enough ground work for this, and now it was time to make it happen. That final piece of Jack's resistance was going to die with his overload.

After closing up the mech's helm, Knock Out lifted him up and took him back to the room he had woken up in and suspended him back into the chains in mid-air. While he was only lending Jack to Breakdown, he was still vain enough that he didn't want his 'present' to be all awful-looking.

Once he'd finished carefully painting and buffering the mech back to pristine condition, Knock Out left the mech to settle while he went to fetch Breakdown. He found the mech amongst the Vehicons, and he'd dragged him off to the side so they wouldn't be spotted.

Breakdown was one thing, but Knock Out wouldn't be sharing his prize with some drone.

"What is it?" The taller mech questioned and Knock Out smirked.

"Have you given any thought of wanting to try the new mech out?" he asked.

Breakdown looked surprised by the unexpected inquiry. "What? Why would I want to do that?" he asked crossing his arms.

Knock Out shrugged nonchalantly. "You can think of it as…_practice_. You are interested in Airachnid, are you not?"

Breakdown jolted and looked around, as if to make sure no one else heard before he scowled at Knock Out. "And what makes you think I would even want to try it with your mech?"

"I'm just saying," Knock Out said with another deliberate shrug of the shoulders, "do you want to go in rusty, or not?" he questioned and walked toward the exit, and with one last look over his shoulder, he said, "it's really your choice, my mech is up for anything after all." The red mech hadn't even walked out the door before he got his answer.

"When does he want me there?"

Knock Out smirked. "Oh, in another cycle, I'll tell him to get ready." He said and continued on walking. He went down the halls back to the room Jack was stored in, and with one swipe of the servo, it came back dry. He smirked once more and took the mech off the chains and carried him back to his quarters.

When Knock Out reached his quarters, he set Jack down on the berth and tied his hands back up, as he had to make him understand what was going to happen. He resisted the urge to touch Jack, but found no real pleasure in doing so unless the other mech was awake to respond to it. So flipping the switch, he watched Jack's optics online, and once he took notice of his current state, he scowled at him.

"Can't you go one day without hurting me?" he hissed.

Knock Out narrowed his optics as he leaned in. "Oh, but I thought I'd spice things up a bit. It's not going to be who you're having the fun with now."

Jack's optics widened fearfully. "But I didn't try to escape!"

The sound of the unsaid pleas was music to Knock Out's audios, and he wanted more of it. "I know, but Breakdown just wanted to try you out so much, and I thought my partner deserved such a lovely prize for the time being."

Jack's optics widened even further, and his tone turned outright begging. "Please, I'm still sore, don't do this!"

Knock Out tilted his helm, and schooled his features in a way that made it seem like he was regretful. "If you play along, and don't struggle, then it won't hurt as much. Aren't you tired of it hurting?"

"You shouldn't do it in the first place!" Jack snarled, his fear turning to anger.

"But it's not _me_ that's going to be using you." Knock Out retorted ominously. "And do you really want to end up with worse injuries than you already had? Breakdown might not be Megatron's size, but that spike tearing into you did some serious damage." He explained darkly.

Jack paused and his face looked torn once more, just as it had been when he'd been let outside. That also brought up the issues of an alt-mode, but as much as Knock Out liked the idea of even more crevices to explore and make Jack squirm to, an alt-mode meant weapons. And he couldn't have that.

"I'll behave, but I don't have to like it." Jack said bitterly.

Knock Out grinned sadistically, his optics gleaming as Jack had no idea about what he'd done to him. '_Oh, but that's where you're wrong, you're gonna love it every moment, and hate yourself for it._'

* * *

Jack had been let out of his restraints, and he couldn't believe what he was going to do, but he didn't want any more trouble than he already had. Knock Out had left, and when he heard the doors open again, he stilled as he heard the heavy steps and glanced up at Breakdown.

"Lay down." He muttered and Jack laid onto his back. Knock Out had also warned him to do as the other mech said. The larger mech got on top of him, his expression going a bit weird for a moment before it hardened. "Touch me."

Jack tentatively put his hands on the mech, wavering uncertainly as he didn't know what to do. As much as it disgusted him, he did what Knock Out did and went right for the seams, his claws digging in and brushing against the wires. The other mech's optic flared and he reached down to the codpiece, Jack freezing momentarily as he felt the draft start up, but he kept on moving his claws along more seams and wires.

"More." Breakdown grunted and grabbed the mech's spike.

Jack moaned, the sound startling him as he felt pleasure shoot through him. Horror followed the pleasure and he wondered why he would suddenly start enjoying this. He blamed Knock Out for this, but he'd been blaming the red mech for everything lately. His digits shook as he continued to touch the wires, he assumed most of his brushes were too harsh as the larger mech kept grunting and his pumping increased, which caused Jack to moan further and his touches become shakier as he ran one hand along the seam of the other mech's chest plate.

Jack felt a strange feeling down in his tank, and he was horrified by being disappointed when Breakdown let go of his spike, but it only increased when he felt digits circling around his valve and let out a keen when he felt them go in. He wanted to struggle as he clenched his fists on Breakdown's shoulders, to try and push him away and get that awful, wonderful, _disgusting_ feeling to go away.

He wanted to, but he couldn't. Not unless he wanted this to end up with him back in the sick bay. He hated Knock Out, _hated_ him, and he hated himself for feeling like this.

For a moment, just a moment after the digits were removed, did he desperately wanted to believe it was over, but he closed his optics and clenched his fists tighter as he heard his grip leave marks on Breakdown's armour, and braced himself for what was about to happen when he heard the second click of a panel.

He expected the pain, but he didn't expect to cry out in need. It terrified him at how his body was reacting, when he didn't want to be a part of this. He didn't with Knock Out, and he didn't _now_. His plating felt sensitized as Breakdown went back to his spike, and he felt hyperaware of every action as that feeling deep in his tank grew.

"_Harder_." The mech grunted and to reinforce his point, he bit down onto Jack's neck cable, the force of the bite startling him and he shrieked, but did as he was told.

Jack's lower area was feeling even worse as Breakdown lifted one of his legs and set it over his waist and he groaned as felt him go in deeper. Jack felt his back start to slide along the berth with the force of each thrust and he leaned up to bite back on the other mech's own neck, feeling vindicated for being able to do only a little damage.

The feeling didn't last long as the larger mech's movements started to become more frenzied and Jack felt that feeling grow, and with a sense of mortification, he realized what it was. He let out a scream as he overloaded, feeling the silvery substance leak onto his stomach. His optics dimmed as his helm hit the berth, feeling detached as he was dimly aware of Breakdown overloading as well.

He barely flinched when the mech took himself out and gave him a strange look before he left the room. Knowing what he'd just done, it left him with such a sense of self-loathing, and everything poured out as he curled up onto the berth and sobbed.

* * *

"So, how was he?" Knock Out questioned unabashedly as Breakdown passed him down the hall. The mech gave him a look, but he didn't answer as he continued walking. The red mech chuckled quietly to himself as he walked to his quarters and heard the sobbing from inside. He grinned as he realized he'd gotten a much bigger reaction than he thought. He stepped into the room, his faceplate shifting into something comforting as he made his way over to his berth and he touched Jack on the shoulder.

Jack flinched away violently and he turned a coolant stained glare his way. The look on his face was too broken to be threatening though. "You did this!" he hissed.

"No Jack, I wasn't the one who you interfaced with just now." Knock Out replied smoothly and moved his hand up to the back of Jack's helm, gently petting the area around the stasis switch. "But do you want it gone? Because I can do that, you just have to let me help you."

Though he clearly looked distrustful of him, Jack nodded hesitantly. Apparently he thought it was better than having to remember he'd enjoyed what had happened. "What are you gonna do?"

Knock Out grinned once more. "I'm just gonna…tinker." He said cryptically before he sent Jack into stasis and knew that they'd reached that halfway point. "It's time, you're finally going to be _all_ mine," he said softly and he opened up the mech's helm, "I sound like Starscream, talking to myself," he said self-deprecatingly, "but then again, you're still here, so maybe not." He said and shrugged.

The medic switched the wires of Jack's sensors back and closed the helm back up. His optics gleamed as he stared down at Jack's chest plates, where his finally claim lay waiting. He wasn't going to initiate a spark-bond with him, as that would imply he saw the other mech as an equal. No, a spark merge was many things, and bonding was just one of those things. He wasn't going to keep their chests open long enough for it to happen, but as Jack was now too broken to care about what was going to happen, it would still allow him to throw some thoughts into his processor.

When he flipped the switch once more and Jack came back online, Knock Out smiled, trying to look disarming. "I've fixed the problem now," he lied, "but there is one thing left to make it complete, it's very therapeutic and cleansing."

Jack frowned at him. "And what is it?"

"It's called a spark merge; it gets rid of any trace of what just happened." Knock Out explained, and knew the mech wouldn't know about it, as what reason would have to when he had been human?

Jack's optic lit up faintly at the idea of erasing what had happened, so he had no objections. "Alright, if that's all it does."

"It does." Knock Out said and opened his chest plates first, to show he meant no harm to him. That was why he'd left the chest plates alone when he himself was with Jack; it was the only really untouched place on him. One that only 'Optimus' and Megatron had gotten to.

Jack opened his chest plates, and though he flinched when Knock Out grabbed him by the arms, he didn't try to struggle. He closed his optics when the red mech brought them together, their spark pulsing against the glass and only then did Jack start to shake from the overwhelming sensation.

Knock Out smirked and closed his own optics, and concentrated on his thoughts. '_You're mine, you will yield to me. You will obey me. You're only mine, no one else's. _' he thought and pulled their chests apart. He closed his plates and Jack slumped in his grasp, his plating feeling heated, as he'd no doubt been rendered momentarily dazed by such a feeling. "Close your plates." He said and the other mech did as he was told.

He knew the imprint he'd left in Jack's mind wouldn't last long, but it'd last long enough for those orders to become such an ingrained thing, that Jack wouldn't dare try to go against him.

Time to test it out some more. "Kiss me." Knock Out said breathily and Jack leaned forward and pressed their mouths together. Knock Out's optics dimmed at finally getting the first of many true firsts back, this being that Jack was reciprocating. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around the mech's waist and pulled him closer to him. He ravaged the mech's mouth as long as he desired, knowing that he wouldn't get bitten, and that Jack was responding how he'd wanted him too.

Knock Out set the mech back onto the berth, but kept his legs on the sides of his waist and his servos on his hips. His optics gleamed in triumph, and he'd wanted something special done to celebrate the moment. His optics flared as the thought came to him and he smirked. It was the perfect way to test the control he'd had over Jack now. "I want you to touch yourself, give me a show."

Jack's face contorted, but though he looked a little resistant, he still put one servo to his waist and dug his claws into the seam, shivering at the feeling and Knock Out's engine revved as he watched Jack's other servo reached down to his open valve. His servos tightened on Jack's waist as he restrained himself from jumping the mech and interrupting the show he was receiving. When Jack overloaded himself, Knock Out couldn't hold himself back any longer and he'd thrown the mech onto his back and climbed on top of him, his panel clicking open. "Who do you belong too?" he demanded.

"You." Jack moaned as Knock Out thrust inside him.

"That's right," Knock Out grinned, "you're mine, now," he said and nuzzled Jack's neck, "and _forever_."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the final chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed this little story, or in my case, were freaked out by it. I'm debating on whether to work out a sequel, but I don't know quite yet. Though if I do make one, it'll be more of a recovery fic, just sayin'.**

**Warning: Non-con ahead. (I still count it because Jack is _brainwashed._)**

* * *

When Knock Out came out of recharge, he felt the still warm plating curled around his body, and he nuzzled into Jack's neck, his optics looking down at the paint marks that was on both of their bodies. The wait had been straining at times, but he had finally got what he wanted.

He'd done everything he'd promised. And now the only thing to make things even more perfect would be to rub it in the Autobot's faceplates.

Knock Out contemplated asking Megatron to let him take Jack out to get an alt-mode, since it was quite clear to him that the other mech wouldn't even think of trying to escape him now. He purred as he remembered the enthusiastic was he made Jack touch him the previous night and decided he could deal with a weapons system now that he had a most willing and ready berth partner out of it, with all those new places to explore from the added armour.

He saw the warning flash and stroked Jack's helm before he went to retrieve their energon rations, but he would let up on the fun feeding game. They wouldn't be drinking much if he did that. He glanced down at himself once more, but could momentarily set aside the urge to scrub the marks off.

It could be another fun game after all.

When he'd fetched their rations, he'd found Jack still asleep. He set one of the cubes down and shook his shoulder, a second pair of red optics going online to stare up at him. "As much fun as it was, we can't keep going or we'll both crash. So drink up." He said handing Jack the cube he was holding.

Jack took the cube and sat upright, wincing slightly from the sudden movement, but his discomfort didn't appear to last long as he drank from the cube. "When will I be able to get an alt-mode? I'm not comfortable with this." He said gesturing to himself.

Knock Out smirked. "You seemed pretty comfortable last night."

Jack glanced away, and the red mech almost found this sickeningly endearing. Though the other mech really had no right to be shy after what they've been doing all this time. "I thought you would object to the other mechs staring at me."

Knock Out felt a flare of possessiveness, and he couldn't argue that he was necessarily _wrong_ about that assumption. "True, but _I_ like staring at you," he whispered and his optics gleamed, "I love looking at my own work."

Jack looked at him, an unreadable expression on his faceplate, but Knock Out wasn't worried. It would still take some time for the orders to fade; it was strong right now, and as such there would be no objections.

'_And really, Jack's not going to be objecting to anything, even after the orders are gone. My hold on him will be too strong by then._' Knock Out thought and smirked. "I want you to say something, I _need_ to hear those words. You know how I feel; now tell me how you feel."

Jack's optics dimmed as he looked at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. After an awkward moment, he shook his head. "I know what you want me to say, but that's not how I feel."

Knock Out stared at him in disbelief, but it was quickly replaced by anger. "Even when you submit to me, you _still_ deny me what I want!" he shouted and any remaining after glow of what they did before was gone as he wrapped his hand around Jack's throat in warning. "What do I have to do to _make_ you say those words? You've already given me your spark, your body, why will you not give me those words?"

"I…I don't feel that way towards you." Jack replied.

Knock Out narrowed his optics, trying to think of why Jack was still resisting. His optics flared in anger when the answer came to him. "Even after what he did to you, after showing you just how _good_ interfacing can be, you still love that _Autobot_?!"

"It just doesn't disappear overnight." Jack said softly.

The red mech gritted his denta as he glare into Jack's optics, but he smoothed his expression and released the other mech's neck. "It doesn't, does it?" he repeated and reached for his cube, drinking down all the energon. He wanted to be fully energized for what he was going to do. '_It still seems I have to kill that last part._' he thought and set the cube aside, his hands roving over Jack's chest plates. "Then let it go, and let me fill it in. You don't belong to him; I've made sure of it. And you want me, don't you?"

Jack's optics dimmed once more and he was laid back onto the berth. "Yes, I want you."

"Then accept it, I've been showing you a better time he did." Knock Out whispered as he nipped at Jack's neck and his hands roved over his sides. "Just forget him; it really can be that simple if you let it. Look at me, and _only_ me."

Jack's optics flared as he stared into Knock Out's faceplate. "Only you."

* * *

"Optimus, I have detected several Decepticon signals." Ratchet said.

Arcee looked over at the screen, her faceplate reflecting both anger and worry. "One of them has to be Jack; Megatron no doubt wants to hang it over our head that Jack's scared of us." She said, leaving it out that Jack specifically seemed frightened of _Optimus_, which had been a bit of a shocker, as Jack had always seemed to respect the mech greatly. "And that might mean Knock Out's with him too." She said growling over the red mech's name.

"Calm yourself, Arcee." Optimus said; the slash marks on his faceplate having been repaired. "If Jack is indeed with them, we cannot let anger cloud us, he needs to know that there is no reason to fear us." He added, and no one corrected him about who Jack was afraid of.

They didn't need to be told; they just needed to get their friend back.

* * *

"This is ridiculous, I could have chosen a more appropriate area, but _no_." Knock Out groused as he could feel the rock grinding into his plating. He had requested taking Jack out to acquire an alt-mode. Megatron might have agreed, but he did not trust the fact Jack was now completely submissive to Knock Out based solely on his say-so, and had been assigned a small unit to make sure that Jack didn't try to escape.

Knock Out doubted this possibility, but he hadn't dared to disagree with his leader's decision. He'd just wished _he_ got to choose where they would be picking the alt-mode from, instead of in this slagging desert where his paint job would suffer for it.

"Will my new alt-mode make up for your precious paint job?" Jack questioned dryly.

Knock Out glanced over at him, the colors gleaming in the sunlight. "Perhaps," he said and narrowed his optics, "though only because I'd get to be the first one to touch you afterwards."

Jack didn't respond as he peered over the ridge at the passing car, but slumped back down when he didn't find it satisfactory enough for him. "I'm small, but none of these cars are." He muttered.

Knock Out leered at him. "True, but I find your size very accommodating. We fit together perfectly after all."

"I know, you've said it before." Jack retorted.

"Hmm, I have, haven't I?" Knock Out mused. "Well, I'd best find some new material to use on you." he grinned slyly at him. "We have yet to play 'doctor,' isn't that right?"

Jack pressed his lip components together tightly. "That is right, but when do I actually get to do the _experimenting_?" he questioned. "It's fun with you, but I want to be in charge for once."

The red mech shook his helm, as if he couldn't believe he was hearing this. "If it was really fun, you wouldn't be complaining about anything. Perhaps I should let you gain more experience…" he said and looked back at the unit of Vehicons as if noticing them for the first time since they'd arrived on the scene.

"No!" Jack snapped hastily and clenched his fists. "I want you, only you! I won't complain anymore, I promise! You are the only one for me!" he swore.

Knock Out's optics gleamed, but as far as Jack knew, it was a trick of the light. "Do you want the Autobot?" he asked and Jack shook his head rapidly. "Do you love him?"

"No." Jack said. "I will only love you." His optics dimmed as he realized what he'd said.

Knock Out felt a little shocked himself as he'd heard those words, as careless as they had been said. They had still been _said_, and he wanted to hear them some more. "Say them again." He whispered as he advanced on Jack, his servos going for the other mech's arms.

Jack was pushed into the cliff behind him, and he stared into Knock Out's optics. "I love you."

Knock Out's optics were half-lidded and his engine revved. "More." He whispered and pressed his body against Jack's. "I want to hear it again."

"Sir?" One of the Vehicons questioned uneasily.

Whatever pleasant buzz Knock Out was experiencing promptly fizzed and died out. While he didn't mind an audience, he would have preferred it'd be someone who could appreciate what they were seeing. Grumbling, he pulled back and Jack had to lean against the cliff for support, having apparently gotten weak in the knee joints. "Don't worry, we can finish later."

"It can't come soon enough." Jack muttered and looked back over the cliff, his optics scanning for a car too intensely.

Knock Out had no doubt he was trying to keep his mind off of him. He whirled around when he saw one of the Vehicons go down, and scowled as he saw Autobots coming out of their ground bridge. "Scrap." He cursed. "Looks like later might take longer than expected." He muttered and glared back at Jack in warning. "Stay put, or I will make you _hurt_."

Jack nodded rapidly and crouched down to make himself seem smaller.

Knock Out made sure to block Jack from sight as he pulled out his energon prod and smirked at Arcee. "How does it feel knowing your human is mine now?"

Arcee glared at him, blades coming out of her arms and she charged at Knock Out, who blocked her with his staff. "You did something to him, I know you did!"

Knock Out's smirk widened. "You're right, I did do something. I made him feel _good_!" he said and Arcee let out a cry of rage as she tried to attack him harder. He blocked her once more before striking her with the prod when she was distracted and it made her drop. "You really should do something about those anger issues." He said dryly, but frowned when he heard Jack yelling over the canon fire.

"I don't wanna hurt you again, stay away from me, 'Bee!"

"_Jack, whatever's wrong, let us help you. Please!_" Bumblebee said.

Knock Out turned around to see Bumblebee standing a little too close to Jack, who was pressed right against the wall, and trying to coax him over. He felt another flare of possessive anger. '_Oh, I don't think so._' he thought and readied his prod as he charged at the yellow 'Bot. He pulled up short when the Prime himself stepped in front of him with his blasters flaring. "Out of my way, Prime." He hissed.

"Jack is coming with us, Knock Out. You will no longer 'cause him harm." Optimus said.

Knock Out grinned sadistically. "It's not _me_ Jack thinks caused him harm. He reacts so negatively to you for a reason after all." He chuckled briefly before he scowled. "He loved you, but I took care of that."

The Prime's calmness seemed to be straining, even with the battle mask making it harder to read his expression. "What did you do to him?"

"The better question is," Knock Out said as he got ready to shock Prime with the prod, "is what did _you_ do to him?" he struck out at the Prime when he thought he was distracted, but the Prime was quicker than he expected and knocked him away.

"_What did you do?_" Optimus demanded forcefully, seeming to tire of Knock Out's nonsensical words.

"I did what I had to; he was mine, even when he was a human." Knock Out whispered, his optics gleaming with a crazed light. "I just showed him who he belonged to." He riled Arcee up because her partners seemed to be her berserk button, but he was just rubbing this in Optimus' faceplate.

He didn't care that the Prime had no idea about Jack's feelings, it just mattered that he made these words _hurt_. Knock Out saw Jack attack Bumblebee and sent the mech flying at Optimus, who seemed too distracted by his words to notice until the yellow mech hit his back and he turned to look Bumblebee, and then the red mech lunged forward, striking his prod on the Prime's chest plate. He watched Prime falter and he struck him again as he passed by and made his way over to Jack, who looked horrified by what he'd done.

"Now is not the time to feel sympathy." He said roughly and pulled him along as he requested an emergency ground bridge for them. He threw Jack over his shoulder as he hurried toward the green vortex, as well as any surviving Vehicon. Once through, he set Jack down and looked him over for any scratches. "Hmm, still no alt-mode." He muttered.

Jack's optics flared as his fists clenched. "I attacked my friend, and that's all you can think about?"

Knock Out looked calmly back at him. "It doesn't matter, he's _not_ your friend anymore. He's the enemy, and would you have _liked_ to go with them?" he questioned and Jack's expression fell. "That's what I thought. Now follow me." He said and walked back to his quarters.

Jack's shoulders were hunched and he still looked morose over what he'd done. Knock Out found this remorse annoying; he wasn't supposed to feel _anything_ for the Autobots anymore. Alas, he'd spent so much time scrubbing Jack's thoughts of Optimus that he had forgotten to take into account the rest of them.

Still, Jack had fought Bumblebee off; he clearly didn't _want_ to go back.

Once they were inside his quarters, Knock Out pointed at the berth and Jack obediently sat down on it. He'd bring out the toys later; for now, he just wanted to reinforce his hold on him. His commands did most of the work, but the physical closeness sure helped things along. He didn't even _have_ to interface with Jack now, but where was the fun in that?

Knock Out pushed Jack onto his back and climbed on top of him. He took the codpiece off of him and rimmed the valve with his digits. "Who do you belong to?"

"You." Jack whispered and quivered when those digits slipped inside.

Knock Out brushed the tip of his digits along the walls around him and he was rewarded with another pleasant shudder. "I didn't hear you." He purred.

"I belong to you!" Jack shouted and arched off the berth.

Knock Out chuckled. "Settle down, Jack. There's still plenty of fun to be had." He said and pulled his digits free, eliciting a whine of protest from the mech beneath him. "Now, now, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet." He said and his panel slid back.

When he pushed himself inside the other mech, and had Jack screaming out his name, he decided that victory had never sounded so sweet.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

**A/N: So…yeah. I know I ended the fic, but as some of you wanted an update, I decided to do an epilogue. Probably won't be as long as a chapter, but I hope this is good enough. **

Knock Out lied to him, that was the one clear thought Jack could understand under that blanket that had seemed to overcome him. The mech said he could wash away the feeling of Breakdown on him, but the lie came ringing in his head loud and clear when the blue mech had passed and he had to listen to Knock Out describing the different and interesting ways he was going to kill Airachnid.

Jack took the time to look beyond the cloud covering his vision on the most recent things. He'd attacked Bumblebee again, but the fear of going back to the Autobots was still genuine and didn't think much of it. No, what made him pause was the way he was acting towards Knock Out. He could remember the hate he felt towards the mech when he was human and after the transformation.

He remembered the way the mech touched him when he didn't want him too, but while he felt the hate through the memory, he felt unable to feel it now as nothing but pleasure filled him as he thought of Knock Out touching him. He should have gone with his instincts to not trust the mech when he said he could have gotten rid of the memory of Breakdown, but he'd been so desperate he would have believed anything.

"What have you done to me?" he questioned and Knock Out stopped in the middle of his rant about mounting Airachnid's head on the wall.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Jack's lips thinned. "I remember." He said quietly and recognition showed on the mech's face.

"Oh, nothing much." He said shrugging and walked over to him. "I just fixed what was broken, that's all."

"I wasn't broken." Jack retorted.

Knock Out chuckled and placed a hand on his cheek, but instead of leaning away, Jack leaned _into_ it, which horrified him. "Yes, you were. You resisted me every time, but no more." He said and put both hands on his hips. "I've won, Jack. You're all mine, no one else." He said and smirked. "Not even your own."

Jack's optics widened. "No, that can't be." He said, but despite how much he wanted too, he could move away from Knock Out's wandering digits.

"I've gotten inside your spark." He whispered in Jack's audio. "I've gotten so deep inside that you never even noticed until now that it was too late." He continued and nipped at Jack's neck cables. "You will never be able to hate me, and fight it as you may try, you will never hate my touch anymore."

"It can't be." Jack whispered as this was more than just a nightmare. This was his _life_ now?

"Say it then, say you're not mine, and I'll let you go." Knock Out challenged and Jack immediately opened his mouth, but the words felt stuck in his throat. "You can't say them, because I've got a hold on you; mind, body, and soul. It's all mine now." he said triumphantly and they both crashed down onto the berth.

His body wasn't his own anymore; he was more than just Knock Out's prisoner, he was a prisoner in his own mind. Jack felt like dying on the inside with each creeping touch that Knock Out gave him.


End file.
